I'm Looking For My Husband
by Princess S Black
Summary: Bella comes home after some undercover work. Find out where she's really from. Is Charlie her father or is someone else? Rated M for a reason. Please No one under 18. I don't own anything but the story line.


"Hi mama" Bella said into the phone.

"_Hey baby girl did you finish the case yet?"_

"Sure did. Uncle Charlie has all his answers to close the case" she answered and it was true.

"_Good when are you coming home? The guys have been going crazy without you" _her mother informed her.

"I'm heading out of Seattle in an hour. Don't tell them I'm coming home I want to surprise them" Bella said.

"_Okay just text me the details and I will pick you up. I love you."_

"I love you too mama" Bella said hanging up her phone and shooting her mom a quick text with her flight info.

2 years ago Isabella was sent to Forks, WA when her Uncle Charlie called her dad about a case. Charlie and her dad had the same dad different moms. People around Forks were going missing or being killed and Charlie thought it had to do with a new family that moved into the area. So, Bella, who was 25, on her fathers orders went undercover as her Uncle Charlies daughter moving back from Phoenix. She got close to the Cullens and found out about vampires and when they left and the killings still happened she got close to Jake and found out about the shifters.

She finally put her foot down to Billy and told him they had to inform Charlie because it wasn't fair to him and that he could help cover up instead of having open case files. Billy reluctantly agreed as long as Bella helped catch Victoria, which she agreed. When all was said and done Victoria and her lackey, Riley, were both killed and Forks was safe again. Charlie was sad to see his niece leave but knew she had a family at home that missed her.

Bella got out of the gate and saw her mother waiting for her. It was hard to miss the long red hair of Jenny Shepard. As much as she wanted to run she didn't, because it wouldn't be proper. Instead she walked up to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, baby girl" her mom said using the nickname her mom and dad had given her.

"I've missed you too" she said. "Now lets get to the Naval Yard."

After a 30 minute drive they arrived and Jenny went ahead of Bella. She wanted to surprise her dad last.

Bella waited for her moms text and went up the elevator. When she walked in she saw the new agent. Her mom said she was Agent David. As she looked around the bullpen she saw the one man that she wanted to see most. His dirty blond head was down looking over a file not paying attention to anything around him.

"Hello" Bella said walking up to the pen. "I'm looking for my husband."

"And who would be your husband?" David asked.

The moment he heard her voice he thought he was dreaming. He looked up and saw her chocolate brown curls hanging down her back. Her pale white skin and dark brown eyes. It took him a minute to reply but the moment he saw her smirk he smiled "I am" he choked out.

Ziva started laughing "Yeah right. Like you could marry her."

"And whats so wrong with me?" Bella asked offended.

"No not you honey. You are close to prefect." Ziva said trying to apologize "I just don't understand how Tony can marry someone as beautiful as you."

Lets say that wasn't the right thing to say to Bella "And whats wrong with him?"

Tony saw where this was going. He knew his wife had a temper that rivaled both her parents. "Sweetie calm down I'm sure Ziva meant nothing by it" he said walking up to his wife. He wrapped one arm around her pulling her close, while his other hand caressed her cheek "Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi" she said staring in his eyes. "I've missed you" she added trying not to cry from happiness. Sure she had come home for holidays but it wasn't enough. Now that she was back in his arms she didn't want to leave them again.

"I've missed you too" he said bending down for a kiss. The kiss started off soft and slow but started to get heated. Tongues dueling, fingers pulling hair and had they been somewhere more closed off, clothes would have been torn and ripped off.

After a couple minutes of kissing they pulled apart. "I have to get to moms office" she said.

"Who is your mom?" Ziva blurted out.

Bella stared at her until Tony introduced her "Bella this is Ziva David, Ziva this is Isabella DiNozzo, my wife, and daughter to Jenny Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Why have I never met you?" Ziva asked.

"Well that would be because I was working undercover for my uncle in Washington and I only came home for Christmas" Bella answered. "Now if you excuse me I have a father to surprise."

Bella went up the stairs to her moms office with Tony hot on her heels. "Hi Cynthia" Bella said walking into the first office.

"Hi Bella nice trip?" she asked.

"I wish" she said rolling her eyes. "I was stuck in a small town, that rained all the time. Plus I had to go back to being a teenager. It sucked."

The secretary laughed "You better hurry up I don't know how much your mom can hold your dad off without using other ways."

Bella and Tony both shuddered "Well I better get to it."

With that said she opened both office doors with a slam causing her father to jump. "What the fuck?!" he said about ready to pull his gun.

"You act like you're not happy to see me daddy" Bella said playing innocent.

"I almost pulled my gun on you baby" he said calming down. "Now come over and give me a hug."

While they caught up, Ziva headed down to Abby's lab. "Hey Ziva whats up?" Abby happily greeted her.

"Did you know Tony has a wife?" Ziva asked.

"Well yeah, I was the maid of honor" Abby said in a duh tone of voice. "Why is she here?" she asked excitedly.

"She just showed up and after a very public display of their love, Tony said that this Isabella person is Gibb's daughter. I just don't understand" Ziva said. "How could they be apart for two years?"

"They talked, texted, skyped or emailed daily" Abby said. "They have a very strong love and they both knew what they were going into with both of their undercover assignments."

"You mean Bella knew that Tony was sleeping with Jeanne?"

Abby nodded "Yes they have a rule. If they are ever undercover and have to have sex all parties are protected, meaning condoms are worn and birth control. They have a very open and honest relationship. Those two also have a lot in common. They may have grown up in completely different backgrounds but they still do a lot together. They both love movies, solving crimes but she doesn't like sports but Bella will sit down and watch them with Tony, just like Tony doesn't like shopping with her but he will. Now I have to go see her" Abby said trying to pass Ziva.

"I don't know if I would do that. She is with her parents. Tony was following like a lost puppy" Ziva said sounding put out.

"Thats because Tony will be trying to get Gibbs to give them the rest of the day off. He will too. It took a long time for Gibbs to trust Tony with Bella but once he saw how in love they were he was okay with it. He will expect them back to work with you guys tomorrow."

"You mean she will be on our team?" Ziva said making a confused face. "I thought Gibbs had a rule about co-workers dating."

"Oh he does but they aren't dating, they are married. Plus Gibbs would rather watch over his daughter then worry about her being on another team. Don't worry Ziva you will like her" Abby said leaving the room.

As expected Gibbs let Tony and Bella head to their apartment, under the condition that their ass' were at Jenny's for dinner, which they quickly agreed. On the way out they passed Abby and Bella said a quick "hi, I'll call you later" before Tony pulled her into the elevator.

When they got home Tony shut the door and pushed Bella into it, slamming his mouth on hers. His hands went under the back of her shirt, undid her bra and took them both off quickly. Tony's mouth moved to Bellas jaw kissing a trail down her neck. In between kisses Tony would say "I've missed you, I love you." When he reached that sweet spot at the back of her neck she moaned like a little whore that Tony always turned her into. His hands lifted the breast that he missed so much.

"So perfect" he said before placing his mouth on one, sucking in the nipple. He bit, suck, licked it until he moved to the other for the same treatment.

The moment he mouth descended on her breast Bellas hands flew to the back of his head and held him close there "So good" she moaned before grinding herself into him. She eventually lifted off his shirt and threw it somewhere around the room, not really caring where it landed. Slowly, they made their way to their room, stopping to rip clothes off each other along the way, not really caring what they ran into. They were just happy to be together again.

Bellas legs were wrapped around Tony's waist when they finally made it to the room. His boxers were the only thing left on, so with a talent she found while she was dating Tony she took his boxers off with her toes. Once they were down far enough, Tony put Bella on the nearest wall, not being able to wait any longer to be in his wife.

He bent his knees slightly and slammed home causing both of them to moan in ecstasy. He gave Bella a little time to adjust and for himself to savor the moment of being inside his wife but only a moment because he couldn't stand it he had to move. He pulled out and slammed back in.

Bella pulled her mouth away and moaned again. She knew she sounded like a whore but she only did this for Tony. He was the only one that could hit that spot in her that made her scream. "Harder baby" she said breathlessly.

He complied slamming harder and faster causing a fire to build in the that started at both of their toes and burned throughout their bodies. Bellas eyes closed and her head fell back to the wall. Tony never quit his speed grunted "Look at me. I need to see your eyes when you come undone." Bella complied and the moment their eyes locked it snapped the coils building inside them. They never took their eyes off each other as they came undone. When Bella came she tears formed in her eyes, not only because of the feeling of sex but the love that shone in Tony's eyes and she knew it was all for her.

Around 7 that night Gibbs let himself in the DiNizzo's apartment after he had called them several times for missing dinner and had knocked on their door and got no answer. As he opened the door he saw clothes spread everywhere and the table by the door had the vase knocked off.

"Come on Jethro, they probably just got caught up and forgot" Jenny said trying to get her long term boyfriend to leave.

"I just want to make sure they are okay" he responded. As he looked around on his way to the bedroom he saw a mirror in the front room was knocked askew.

When they finally made it to the bedroom, the sight before them made them melt. The pair was covered by a sheet, obviously naked, sleeping. Bellas head was on Tony's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder "Let them sleep Jethro" she whispered. He nodded his response and closed the bedroom door behind him.

**5 year later...**

"I swear Tony if you don't give me a god damn drink of your coffee I am not liable for what happens later" Bella grumbled as they pulled up to a location in the woods.

"You know you cannot have it" he said. "Why don't you drink your orange juice?"

"I don't want any god damn juice" she yelled. "I want some fucking caffeine."

"Here baby" Gibbs said handing her a cup and paper bag.

"Is this coffee?" she asked excitedly.

"Decaff" he responded. "Make sure you eat the muffin."

"You know what" she said throwing the bag and cup down "I appreciate the jester, I really do but enough is enough. The doctor said it was okay to have coffee as long as I don't go overboard. Between the two of you and making sure I have no caffeine and shoving food down my throat I am going to go crazy."

"I thought they might pull this" Ziva said coming up behind them. "Here I brought this for you."

Bella took the warm cup from her hands "Ziva, thank you so much. I love you."

In the five years that Bella had come back Ziva and Bella became good friends. Once a week Ziva, Abby and Bella would go out for dinner and drinks. At first it was forced on both ends. Bella thought Ziva liked Tony in the wrong way and Ziva did like Tony in a brotherly way and she wasn't sure that Bella was good enough for Tony. But once they got to know each other they were like long lost sisters. Not only did they do dinner once a week but in the little down time they had at NCIS they could be found working out together in the basement.

"Don't either of you take it from her. The doctor told her to cut back not take it out completely" Ziva said threatening the husband and father duo.

"You win for now, my dear wife, but Ziva won't always be there" Tony said kissing his wife.

"Okay enough" Gibbs said a little irritated. "Lets get to work."

They all made their way to Ducky who was with two bodies. "What do you have Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Two bodies, both Native American. It looks like they have been mauled by an animal but I'll know more when we get the bodies back" Ducky said.

"Did you get their id's McGee?" Gibbs asked as Ziva and Bella took pictures and Tony looked around for evidence.

"Yeah this marine is Corporal Seth Clearwater and this is Staff Sargent Paul Lahote" McGee said making Bella drop her camera and gasp.

"What is it Bella?" Gibbs and Tony both rushed over and asked.

"I know them. When I went to Forks for that case I met them. Actually" Bella said remembering something "Seth is Uncle Charlies new step-son. They were both great guys."

"We'll get whoever did this" Gibbs said reassuring his daughter. "For now why don't you and Tony go back to headquarters and interview the family that found them." The pair looked at him curiously because they never let witness' leave the scene. "The whole family had some sort of sun allergy and couldn't be out here when the sun came up."

"Dad whats the family's last name?" Bella asked hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

But her dad didn't appease her "The last name is the Cullens" Gibbs said.

"Fuck" Bella muttered. When both her husband and father looked at her she answered the unasked question "I worked with them too in Forks. It was the family I had to go undercover for."

"Well good then you know what to expect" Gibbs said. "Now you 2 go."

When they arrived they were told the family was in the conference room. Bella stopped Tony outside the room, full well knowing the family could hear her "A few things before we go in. The bronze haired boy I dated for the assignment." Tony nodded in understanding. "They are the reason I have rule number 13 always keep a lighter on you and lastly if you are good I will put on that outfit I wore for halloween last year. It still fits."

Tony remembered that outfit. Bella had dressed up as a harem girl. She had a very light sheer skirt with slits up very high on her thigh, the top was just as sheer and covered her breast with thin straps that went over her shoulders to her back that had a sting there. The outfit had very little to it and he loved it. That night he found a closet and took her there and then again when he got home, twice.

The images were running threw his head when they entered the room causing Edward to growl. Bella came in head held high "I see you still have that acting like a dog act still down Edward" Bella said smirking.

"Bella" the whole family minus Rosalie gasped. Lets face it Rosalie didn't trust Bella because something was off about her and know she knew what.

"Yes its me" Bella said in a monotone voice.

"What are you doing here in D.C.?" Carlisle asked.

"Lets make a long story short" Bella said sitting across from the table. "I'm not really Isabella Swan. My name is Isabella DiNozzo and has been that way for almost 10 years. 7 years ago my Uncle Charlie called my dad about some killings going on so I went undercover" she said and proceeded to tell her story minus the supernatural stuff. When she ended she introduced the man sitting next to her "This is very Special Agent" Bella said stroking her husbands ego "Anthony DiNozzo, one of my partners and my husband."

"You mean you were married the whole time we were dating" Edward screamed like a little girl.

"Yep" Bella said popping the p. "It was a part of the job I had to do and Tony knew the whole time. Since I've been back we decided no more undercover work."

"You lied to me" Edward whined again.

"Yes she did" Tony said. "Now if you can stop crying like a little girl maybe we can do what we need to do and we can get on with our lives. I have things I want to get to tonight." Tony smiled and remembered what his wife told him and was thinking about how he wanted to take her tonight.

"Sure but one more question are you with child Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"How did you know?" Bella asked acting surprised trying not to blow their cover. She never told anyone about vampires, she would rather pretend they didn't exist.

"Because you are glowing" Esme said going with what Bella said.

"Yes we are expecting a child in 6 months" Bella said. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get this done" she added with an irritated tone.

Everyone nodded and Tony asked the first question "What were you doing out in the woods?"

"We were on a camping trip" Emmett answered smoothly making Bella snort.

Tony arched an eyebrow at her "Sorry its funny to think these rich kids go camping" she shrugged. "Now did you see or hear anything?"

"We heard some growling but didn't think anything about it since we were out in the woods" Jasper said.

"We were coming back when we found them" Alice said feigning sadness. Bella knew it didn't affect her. They hated the wolves and Bella knew it.

"Tony can you give me a minute alone" Bella asked. He looked like he wanted to say no. She placed her hands on each of Tony's cheeks and looked him in the eyes "We will be fine. I promise. Remember I can defend myself."

He smile and turned his head and kissed her palm. "Okay" he said before turning to the family "If she comes back hurt I will kill you."

Once she walked Tony to the door she walked back to the table slamming both her hands down. "Enough fucking around. Now tell me everything you know and I will find a way to work it in my case without anyone finding out about your existence" she said nastily. "And if you don't your friends in Italy will get an anonymous note about you playing with humans."

"You wouldn't" Rose said disbelieving her.

"Oh I would" she said glaring at the blond vampire. "I would wait until after the baby was born so he or she was born before I got killed but don't think I won't go to any length for my family and those two men who were murdered were just that."

"You mean you hung out with those mutts" Alice said disgustedly.

"Those mutts" Bella spat "as you call them, were not only my friends and family but they cleaned up the mess you left behind. The wolves save a lot of lives."

"What mess?" Carlisle asked.

Bella sighed "When you left you forgot one little detail" they all looked at her like she was crazy. "You dumb fucks forgot Victoria. She came after me because you killed her mate and she thought I was growler over theres mate."

"Oh Bella we are so sorry" Esme said. "We just wanted to protect you."

"Look I didn't care that you left. I had already figured out you weren't killing people. I just hated that I was away from my husband. Now can we get back on topic what do you know?" Bella asked.

"It all smelled like wet dog" Jasper said. "What the wolves smell like. We can't tell the difference between them. I can tell you there was no other animal around recently. When we got there they couldn't have been dead more than a few hours."

"Anything else?" Bella asked.

"No" Jasper said.

"Thank you" Bella said standing up. "We have your numbers if we need anything else. Here's one of my partners numbers. Call if you remember anything else."

She had her hand on the door handle when a cold hand touched hers. She turned and faced the person. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said out in the woods. I know you are married but can we figure something out."

"Look Edward, your nice but no. I love my husband very much and I will do nothing to hurt him. When I was in Forks, I was nothing like I truly am. It was all an act. Yes I love to read books but its not one of my favorite things to do. I would prefer to curl up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, a beer and watch a movie with my husband. I like to go out to bars, solve crimes and hang out with my family. Hell how old do you think I am?" she asked.

"22" Edward said.

"I'm 30 Edward" she said. "I lied about my age. Don't you see it was all an act to find a killer."

Esme walked up and placed a hand on Edwards shoulder "We understand but can we at least keep in contact? We've all missed you very much" she said in her motherly tone.

"No Esme, we can't. I love my life like it is, vampire free. I'm sorry to hurt you all but please just stay out of my life" Bella said walking out of the room.

After that interview she had a feeling that someone out of La Push killed their fellow pack members but she didn't know who or why. She decided a call to her uncle would be necessary.

Bella reported to her father telling him that the Cullens thought they heard wolves. Gibbs informed them that Ducky did the autopsy's and found that one of the wolves was shot in the stomach but not enough to wound them and then they were beaten to death.

Bella informed her dad that she was calling her Uncle Charlie to see if he had any information that would help.

"_Hello"_ a male voice answered the line.

"Hi Uncle Charlie. I'm so sorry about Seth and Paul" she said trying not to cry but she was failing.

"_Thank you sweetie"_ he said sadly.

"I wish I was calling for a social reason but we need to talk. The boys were murdered. Paul was shot in the stomach and beaten to death and Seth was beaten to death also. Now I know that it takes something supernatural to do this to them and it looks like another wolf did this too them. I need to know if there is anything weird going on down there" she said wishing she could give her uncle time to morn.

"_After you left Jake left for awhile but he came back. Then about 4 years ago Seth and Paul got permission from the elders and Sam to enter the marines. Every time Seth comes back Seth talks about the times he sees you since he lives on the naval base where you are and it pisses Jake off. Actually now that I think about it the boys got in a huge fight because Jake thinks you stabbed him in the back for lying and not staying but Seth feels like you did your job and did nothing wrong."_

"Is Jake around now?" Bella asked.

"_No he left again last Christmas when him and Seth got in a fight. He hasn't been back since but I couldn't put a missing person out on him because we both know he could go in wolf form."_

"Alright Uncle Charlie. If he comes back call me but don't be surprised if you see us in the next couple days. I need you and Sam to come up with a plan because sadly he's going to have to pay for this and the tribe won't be able to save him."

"_I understand" her uncle said. "Trust me if its him he will pay. I love you sweetie. Give my best to your mom, dad and husband for me."_

"I will Uncle Charlie. Send me the info for Seth and Pauls services and we'll try and make it. I love you and tell Aunt Sue I love her too and send my condolences."

**In La Push 2 days later...**

"Hey guys I'm back anyone miss me?" the future alpha walked into current alphas house. He took in everyones faces and said "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know Jacob whats wrong. Why don't you tell us where you've been for the last 6 months" Sam said/ordered in a timber voice.

"I went to go see some friends" Jacob said.

"Okay lets try it this way" Sam said in a calm voice before turning to a deep timber "I am ordering you to tell us what you did to Seth and Paul and why!"

"Fine you want to know. I killed them. Paul was just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd still be alive but at least I don't have to worry about hearing his temperamental ass anymore. But Seth is because of Bella. She lied to me, made me fall in love with her, then she broke my heart. She lied to all of us and Seth acts like its no big deal. He still sees her all the time. Why should he get to see her and not me? So yes I killed him" Jacob said shocking everyone.

"I am ordering you to stay in La Push and stay human" Sam ordered.

"Nah I liked living in wolf form but I think I'll like being alpha even more. I Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim Black, am taking over as alpha as my right by birth" he said standing tall.

"And as acting alpha I have the right to challenge you to that title" Sam said. "Now outside and the winner gets the title, but if I win you will pay for your crimes."

**2 days later still in La Push...**

"I'm sorry for your loss brother" Jethro Gibbs said hugging his younger brother.

"Thank you Jethro" Charlie said. "Come with me to the station I believe you have someone you would like to speak with."

When they arrived Charlie had the murderer in the interview room. Bella walked in with her husband behind her. "Why Jake why?"

"You, thats why" he spat. "You wouldn't take my calls anymore. You talked to Seth all the time but never to me. You broke me."

"Jake there was a reason I wouldn't take your calls. You wouldn't leave me alone. My dad has a rule, a rule I grew up learning, never say I'm sorry, but I still went against it and apologized. I am sorry I hurt you Jake but I had a job to do. I am happily married and theres nothing you can do or say that will change that. I love my husband. I want to know how you did it."

"I went down there and told Seth I wanted to go on a hike. I tried to keep Paul from going but he insisted. Once we got off the trail, where I read a lot of wolves lived, I shot Paul in the stomach and I proceeded to beat Seth to death. I couldn't leave any witness' so I killed Paul too" Jacob said with little emotion.

"Jacob you are one sick child, who threw a fit when something didn't go his way. I'm sorry but you will be arrested and tried for your crimes. I just hope one day you will realize what you did wrong and ask for forgiveness" Bella said shaking her head. "For what its worth, I am truly sorry I had to hurt you" she added walking out of the room.

**Christmas Day...**

Charlie, Sue and Leah came out to see Charlies family for Christmas. The Swans, Gibbs, The DiNozzo's, Jenny, Ducky, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Jimmy and his fiancee were all sitting around the fire after breakfast.

Tony was bouncing in his seat ready to open presents "Can we open them now?" he asked like a normal little kid on christmas but he was 35.

"Please calm down Tony. I cannot imagine what its going to be like in a few years with him and the baby" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Yes we can open them" Jenny said walking towards the tree.

"Oh no we can't" Bella said standing up. She had been having back pain all day but she didn't think anything of it until now.

"Why not?" Tony whined.

"Because I'm going to be having your baby" Bella screamed as a hard contraction hit her. "Now get your ass in the car and get me to the hospital."

"I'll drive" Jethro said walking towards the door with Jenny behind him walking with Bella.

"Breath honey, you'll be okay" she cooed.

**15 hours later...**

"I'm never having sex again" Bella screamed making Tony whimper. "New fucking rule. Rule number 20 NEVER HAVE SEX WITHOUT PROTECTION!"

"Good rule honey" her mom said.

"Bella you need to push" the doctor said from between her legs.

"Arrggggg" she screamed pushing.

"You're doing a good job honey" Tony said making Gibbs laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Tony!" Bella screamed making her father laugh even harder.

"Jethro I would shut up too, if I were you" Jenny said glaring at her boyfriend who was standing in the corner of the room. He wanted to be there but knew better than to get close to his daughter, she was too much like her mother.

Another 20 minutes later "Its a boy!" the doctor said happily.

"Seth Jethro DiNozzo" Bella said while tears ran down her face.

"Beautiful name baby girl" Jethro said finally coming out of the corner.

**15 years later...**

Bella and Tony were sitting in the stands on a chilly night watching their oldest boy, Seth, play football. Beside Bella sat Leah McGee and her husband Tim. During the Christmas trip home Leah had imprinted on Tim and the family had heard about shapeshifters. Tony had asked if the Cullens were vampires and Bella had told him the truth. When he asked why she didn't tell him when she came home she told him because he could have gotten killed but now that they were involved with the tribe the men in Italy couldn't do anything about it. Tony understood and they all kept the secret.

Bella didn't keep her rule 20 because on the other side of Tony sat their middle children Paul Charlie and Shannon Jennifer, who were both 10 year old twins. Behind them sat Charlie, Sue, Ducky, and a still unmarried but still dating couple Jenny and Jethro. In front of Tony and Bella sat Jimmy, his wife Breena, Ziva, her current boyfriend Peter, Abby and her husband Embry Call. No Embry didn't imprint on her but he had quit phasing and moved out with the crew after 6 months of calls, text, emails and skypes with Abby. In front of the three couples sat Leah and Tims 6 year old, Harry, their 4 year old , Vanessa and Tony and Bellas 7 year old daughter Kelly. In Abby's lap was her and Embry's 1 year old, Benny.

Bella curled up into Tony's arms as they snuggled under a blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and asked "Are you happy?"

"Very. Its nice to have our family here" she said softly.

"Yes it is" he agreed before they both jumped up yelling "GO! GO! GO!" at their son Seth, who was a wide receiver for his school team. "Touchdown!" Tony screamed picking up his wife and hugging her. "I think Seths a shoe end of Ohio."

"Whatever you want to think" she said rolling her eyes. "He'll go where he goes as long as hes happy thats all that matters."

**Fin**

**A/N I know this wasn't my best work but hey I like it and I hope you did too. **


End file.
